


Sugar Baby (Zonah)

by JikkiRosa



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mpreg, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JikkiRosa/pseuds/JikkiRosa
Summary: Jonah Marais is just your average guy. Has a great number of friends, lives a normal life, and smart at his academics. But all that changed when he met Zach and got him pregnant with his baby. Can he take care of his actions while being in college?
Relationships: Corbyn Besson/Daniel Seavey, Zach Herron/Jonah Marais
Kudos: 1





	1. It all started because of a stupid dare

"Guys, guess what," Christina announced to her friends. Jonah who is looking at his phone looked at Christina and asked, "What?" 

"We're having another party, this time. Sleepover theme!" She jumped and she said all of those words. Everyone squealed and cheered at the announcement. "Hey, people are studying here," A random student disrupted the group's celebration. "So, What games are we playing?" Corbyn asked the group. 

"Let's watch a movie, and play games after," Eben replied. Everyone was chatting about the party but Jonah stayed silent. 

"Well, At least Jonah's going to come," Jack sputtered. Jonah looked at Jack and shook his head sideways. "I'm sorry, I'm busy," "Jonah, why are not having fun?" Daniel groaned at Jonah's answer. "Because I'm into parties but not like the dares are so fucking bad and dangerous," Jonah argued.

Gabbie pouted out "Killjoy," That word fumed Jonah, and replied, "I'm not a killjoy!" This satisfies Christina and said "Oh really? Then before midnight, You, Daniel, and Jack go to the bar and kiss a stripper," She crossed her arms after she dared. Everyone gasped at Christina's dare. "Maybe later," Jonah replied. Everyone cheered while Christina smiled. "I'll tell you the location later, let's go back to class," 

Everyone went back to their respective classes. Jonah and Corbyn have the same class, Biology. While Corbyn was taking notes, Jonah can't stop staring at the young boy named Zach. He has this affection for this little boy. Rumors start circulating that he has a sugar daddy and that's the reason why is limping at class. He thought that he is clumsy and that he hurt his foot. 

Later that night

"Jonah, stripper time," Christina said while Jack and Daniel are getting ready to leave. Jonah sighed and said, "Where's the location?" "Moonlight haven," Everyone gasped at Christina. "But that's for gay strippers," Jonah argued, "Yeah, Corbyn told me you were staring at Zach at class," Gabbie said. Jonah looked at Corbyn with rage in his eyes. "Jonah, it's just a dare, and it's 2021," Eben protested. "Fine, I'll do it," Jonah gave up his statements. Everyone cheered at the man. The three boys went to their car and drove away. 

At moonlight haven

"I'm not doing this," Jonah said walking out. Jack held his hand and stated "No Jonah, no retreat, kiss that stripper," Jack, Daniel, and Jonah went to a table, waiting for the performance. Jack and Daniel drank gin while Jonah doesn't want to drink. "Eh, Jonah," Daniel drunkenly called him. He hummed in response, "Why are not drinking, BRUH?!" 'I'm going to drink alcohol," Jonah protested, "But it's good for ya," Jack argued "Good for you? How is that 'good for me'?" Jonah air quoted. Daniel handed him a glass of rum and reasoned with him, "Let's a drink for the fuckin' times," 

Jonah took the glass of rum and drank it. He coughed at the taste. Daniel and Jack Laughed "Don't worry Jonah, you'll just get used to the taste of it," Jack chugged on the bottle of gin. while Daniel records everything on his phone so he could show it to the gang. Jonah drank another shot and another and another to the point where he got so drunk. 

"And performing tonight, Virginia!" The announcer said to the audience. The curtains opened and revealed Zach holding the pole beside him. He was wearing a red velvety crop top saying "Play with me," he's wearing a short skirt that his panties were visible which made everyone whistle even Jonah. He was wearing red high heels that are tall, and fishnet gloves and stockings. He dances on the pole while the music is playing.

Jonah can't stop looking at Zach. To him, he was an angel. He felt his dick hardened from watching Zach dancing sexy on the pole. He was hinting at the people and teasing them to touch his body. 

After the performance, Zach took the microphone and teased the audience "What's up, my babies," Everyone cheered while gave them the finger to come them closer. "So, who's ready to fuck me?" He asked the audience. Jonah drunkenly banged the table to get Zach's attention. Zach saw this and smirked. "You, the one who banged the table," He teased Jonah and went to him. He holds his hand and whispered "Get ready baby,"

End of Chapter One


	2. First time

Zach (Bottom) Jonah (Top)

Zach led Jonah to the room where he always fuck customers and gives them sex. Zach closed the door and pushed Jonah on the bed. Zach and Jonah's lips crashed into each other. Jonah can't stop kissing Zach, he needed this. Jonah slid his tongue on Zach's mouth. Zach was submissive, while Jonah is dominant. Jonah pulled away from the kiss but their foreheads touched each other. He undresses his clothes and pants. Zach did the same except for his fishnet gloves. Jonah holds his butt cheek and starts rubbing it. "Baby, you're quite the sex object," Zach compliments him. He smirked and teased "Well, I'm quite the sex object," He squeezes Zach's butt cheek harder that Zach let out a loud moan. 

He toppled Zach so he's the top. Their naked bodies standing closer and they kissed. He shoved his dick on Zach's ass. "Shit," Zach moaned. Jonah starts grinding Zach's ass. He whined at Jonah because he loved the pleasure. Zach let out of pornographic moans. Jonah pounded Zach's ass. He turned Zach over and rubbing his dick on Zach's dick. Zach let out moans and holds Jonah's chest, feeling the hot erection and the adrenaline on his chest. Jonah pinned Zach against the bed, further rubbing his dick on his. They kissed and kissed. 

"Say, my name, Virginia," Jonah commanded to the young boy. Zach nodded and asked in between breathy moans, "What..... Is ....... Your....... Name....?" "Jonah," he answered "Damn, your too tight," He adjusted his position. He pushed a lot of force on his dick, "Jonah! AHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK ME HARDER DADDY! SHIT SHIT SHIT FUUCCCK!" Zach released his cum and it spilled on Jonah's stomach. "Thank you, princess," Jonah said caressing Zach's messy hair. Both collapsed under sweat and cum. "My name is Zach, Virginia's my stripper name," Zach said to Jonah. Jonah removed Zach's fishnet gloves and threw them away. Jonah cleaned every cum Zach's spilled. "I love you, Zach," Jonah said giving him one last kiss before dressing up and walking out of the room. 

Jonah saw Jack and Daniel recording and laughing at him. "What did you do?" he asked the boys "nothing, nothing," Jack said and all of them went back home. 

End of Chapter two


	3. Father?!

"We're home!" Jack screamed to the gang. "So, how was the experience," Corbyn asked as he obviously saw Jonah's messy outfit and hair. "We have something to show you," Daniel said, opening his phone and show the video of Zach and Jonah having sex, behind closed doors. 

"AHHHHHHH JONAHHHH FUCCKKKK!" Zach moaned so loudly that Jack and Daniel were shocked. In fact, everyone was shocked. Jonah is known for having no interest in orgasm or sex. He's not the BDSM type before Zach came.

Eben looked at Jonah and added "Damn, Jonah I never knew you can hit a person like that," He smacked his butt. "Well, it's just my first time," Jonah admitted. He never had sex, this is his first time. 

"You never had sex?" asked Gabbie. He shook his head and said "At least you know that I'm gay," "We know Jonah," Christina sassed.

After one month

Jonah never saw Zach since two weeks ago. He never went to college, rumors circulating that Zach was sold to a sex slave company. Teenagers am I right? Making rumors about someone that isn't true. His friends saw his sadness and tried to cheer him up, But all think about is Zach, his classmate, and the stripper that he fucked up with. 

"Hey mom, I'm going to the store. You want something?" asked Jonah to Carrie his mom. "No, I'm fine honey," she said, she looked at the window and added "Honey, it's going to rain outside. Make sure to bring an umbrella," "I will" Jonah yelled, getting an umbrella on the cloth hanger. 

He left the house and went to the nearby supermarket, buying some coffee and vegetables for himself because he's on a diet. Not to mention he's rich but spent his money wisely like his father had told him when he was young.

He pays the goods and exited the store, carrying his goods and his umbrella covering him. He walking on the busy streets, looking at the young couples hugging, kissing in the rain, while he was standing alone, thinking about Zach. He went to his local coffee shop to get some coffee and some chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Ryan, Can I get the usual?" Jonah asked Ryan his colleague who was working a part-time job as a barista. "One order of medium expresso with 5 cookies, coming up," Ryan cheerfully took his order and started brewing the coffee. "Man, tough work," Ryan sighed "Tell me about," Jonah said, Ryan replied "I have encountered not one, not two, but five Karens this week," his words with frustration. "wow, tough work," Jonah said "Yeah, that's what I just said," Ryan replied. 

He pays the order and went out. While he was drinking his coffee, he saw a young male sitting on the bench, crying. He was drench and soaking wet, his bags and belongings are beside. Jonah approached the young guy. "Hey, are you okay?" Jonah asked, handing his umbrella to the stranger. 

The stranger looked up and revealed his face. It was Zach, the same guy that Jonah had slept with and the guy he was worried about. "Jonah?" asked Zach who had puffy cheeks due to crying. "Where's your house?" asked Jonah. "They kicked me out," Zach whispered as he burries his face with his hands. 

"You can stay at my house," Jonah said. Zach nodded and carried his belongings while Jonah gave him one of the cookies to Zach, he hesitantly took it and ate it. They went to Jonah's home and Jonah dried Zach up. Svea and Esther saw Jonah drying up Zach. "Who's that?"

|Cliffhanger|


	4. Father?! part 2

Jonah looked at Svea and Esther. "T- this? He's -my -friend," he stutters every word. "Why is your friend here?" Svea asks him. "He's staying for the night?" Jonah replied. Zach looked at Jonah and hugged him "thank you," "For what?" Jonah asks "For caring for me," Zach whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Jonah blushed, they heard a giggling sound. they turned around and saw Svea and Esther giggling, "Friends, more like boyfriends," Esther giggled "Shut up," Jonah blushed. 

After dinner

Zach went to Jonah's room, looking nervous when he's around him. Jonah saw this and approached the young boy. "What's wrong?" he asked, caressing his hair. Zach begins to cry. "My parents kicked me out," he sobbed. Jonah pulled him for a hug and asks "Why?" "Because they found out I was pregnant with your baby," Zach shouted, rambling his words as he cries. "You're the only one in the club who does not have a condom on," he pushed Jonah. "How?" asked Jonah. He was confused. A boy bearing a child.

"I'm intersex!" Zach proclaimed "I have both male and female reproductive organs," He stomped the ground, unhappy with his sudden bearing. "Are you sure?" asked Jonah, thinking this is all a joke. Zach pulled the pregnancy test in his pocket and threw it at Jonah angrily. Jonah saw two lines meaning Zach was bearing his child. Carrie knocked on the door and asked "Is everything okay?" "We're fine mom," Jonah replied.

Zach stared at Jonah, his stares were cold as winter was harsher. He sat on Jonah's bed and ignored him. Jonah sat on his bed and asks "Do you know me?" Zach looked at Jonah with tears in his eyes. "Jonah Franzitch, right?" he asked. He nodded at Zach's question.


	5. Reaction

Morning

Jonah woke up and saw Zach sleeping next to him. His soft and fragile body laid beside him. His head rested on a pillow. His rosy cheeks lightened the morning mood of Jonah as he smiled. He looks at the nightstand and saw the same pregnancy test that Zach threw at him last night. 

He got out of bed, wore his bunny slippers to make his feet comfy, and walked downstairs. He went to the kitchen and took a mug from the cupboard. He went to the coffee machine and brew his favorite morning coffee. Black coffee with cream with a side of toast. 

Jonah did not notice his mother, Carrie walking down when he talked to himself. "What am I going to do? I can't be a father while I'm in college. What will my friends react? What will my family react?! Dammit, Jonah, you're so stupid. Zach is pregnant with your baby, Shit, shit, Shit!" He facepalmed and broke down in tears. 

Carrie went to her son Jonah and hugged him behind. "Baby, don't cry, tell me everything," Jonah turned off the coffee machine and turned around, his face was covered with tears. Carrie wiped his tears with her thumb. Jonah and Carrie sat down and Jonah looked down and mumbled "It's all my fault," Carrie lifted his chin and argued, "It's not your fault, tell me what happened?" 

Jonah took a deep breath and sobbed, "Me and my friends are playing truth or dare when Christina dared me to go to "Moonlight haven" and kissed a stripper," He broke down in tears again. "Then?" Carrie asked, in which Jonah replied, "Then I got drunk and had sex with a stripper who is pregnant with my child! He's intersex!" Jonah wheezed out all of the frustration, not knowing that Zach listening to the conversation. 

"Then, I should get an abortion," he silently stated to the mother and son. "What?!!" both exclaimed at Zach, who at that point, lowered his head down and sobbed. Jonah came closer to Zach and hugged him. "Shh, shh, don't cry Zach," he cooed to the young boy. "What did I hear?" Esther asked, "Mom's getting an abortion?" Jonah looked at Esther and shook his head no. Esther sighed in relief. "Then who?" she added.

"I am," Zach replied, "I'm Intersex," Carrie went to Zach and lectured, "You should not get an abortion, honey. You are losing a life, a life that will never be reversed again," "I just can't handle it, because Jonah's in college and I'm in college," Zach added "and this is the only job I had to support my family," "You can stay here," said Carrie "We can talk to your parents about the current events," Zach hugged Carrie and replied "Thank you, Miss Franzitch," "Please, call me Carrie," she acknowledged "Ok, Carrie," Zach replied, pulling away from the hug.


	6. Friends

A/n: Part two of Reaction.

Jonah and Zach rode Jonah's car. "Where are we going?" asked Zach, "We're going to my friend Jack's house," Jonah said, starting the car. 

At Jack's house:

"Jack, are you there?" Jonah knocked on the door. Instead of Jack opening the door, Isla opened the door for the pair. "Hey Isla, Do you know where your brother is?" asked Jonah. Isla responded "Sure, he's upstairs," she pointed at the stairs. Jonah and Zach went upstairs and Jack's bedroom. Jack was playing Fortnite on his computer. He did not notice that Jonah and Zach were there.

"Jack," Jonah called but there was no answer, "Jack!" Jonah repeated but this time, Jack turned around and saw Jonah tapping his foot and crossing his arms. "Jonah, you're here," Jack stood up and remove his headphones. He looked at Zach and asked, "Who are you?" "I'm.... Zach," Zach stutters. "Jack, meet the stripper that I've fucked with," Jonah introduced. Jack scoffed, "So?" "He's pregnant with my child!!!" Jonah yelled, "No way," Jack added, "How can he be pregnant?" 

"I'm intersex," Zach mumbled, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Jack coaxed, "I'm intersex,' Zach repeated this harsher. "Look, I don't know what to react, we got to tell the gang," Jack said, picking up his phone. After fifteen minutes, the whole gang arrived and saw Jonah and Zach sitting beside each other. 

"How do you know you're pregnant?" asked Christina to Zach. Zach took out an envelope from his bag and opened it, revealing a photo of a fetus forming inside the womb. The photo said "Zachary Herron," on the top left side of the picture, proving that this is Zach's baby. "So you're the stripper Jonah got you knocked up?" asked Gabriela Zach. Zach looked and burst into tears, "Zach," Jonah cooed, trying to comfort Zach. "It's all my fault, I knew I should do this job!" he shouts, Jonah taking aback Zach's words. 

"It's because of my dad, I became kinky, sexual, and got myself pregnant by him!" He rambles and points at Jonah. "Babe, calm down, stress is harmful to the baby," Jonah said to Zach, putting his hand on his belly. Zach stopped crying and calmed down. All of Jonah's friends hugged their new friend, "Thanks, I really need support for my child," Zach tore, "Don't cry, Zach," Daniel wiped the tear from Zach's face. 

"We're there for you, especially one of us being the best uncle," Corbyn said, "Hey, I should be the best uncle," Eben argued. "No honey, I should be the best uncle," Jack protested. Jonah chuckled and looked at Zach and he was smiling. 

END

Question of the day: What's your favorite song of Why Don't We? Mine's Taking you and Look at me.


	7. Quitting

Jonah's POV:

I woke up from my sleep but saw no Zach, he's not there. I thought maybe he went down to get something to eat, so I went down but Zach was not there. I was worried for Zach. I quickly grab my keys and went to my car but one problem, I don't know where to go? I kept thinking about where Zach might be until one place popped into my mind. Moonlight haven. I drove to the club and went inside. I saw Zach handling some shots at the customers, I went to talk to him but was blocked by a crowd of drunk people. I tried to go by but I can't. I'm stuck. "Stop it!" I heard Zach screamed. I shoved the man in front of me and saw Zach being touched by a man twice his size. 

I punched the guy and argued with him while Zach was beside me. I took Zach's hand and was about to exit but Zach stopped me. "Jonah, please," He pleaded "You want to get killed or worse the baby get killed?" I asked which made Zach cried. "I'm sorry Jonah, My boss forced me to work even though I'm pregnant," I hugged him and replied "I'm sorry babe," I kissed his temple and he cried on my chest. 

"I want to quit," he mumbles "Then quit," I said. Zach pulled away and said, "What if he does something bad?" I sighed and replied "Then I'll punch him," He took my hand and guided me to his manager's room. He went inside, and I waited. I waited for 15 minutes and saw Zach with bags and some sex-related stuff. "I finally did it," he said, "did what?" I asked "I'm free," I hugged him and kissed him again. 

END!


End file.
